


Sweet

by wajahiu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Domestic Fluff, Future Fic, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Living Together, M/M, oikage
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 02:04:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15402549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wajahiu/pseuds/wajahiu
Summary: Kageyama tidak paham mengapa Oikawa tiba-tiba tak lagi menyukai roti susu.(Ia menyesal kala mengetahui alasannya.)





	Sweet

Kageyama berjalan terburu di tengah hujan, satu tangan memegangi payung sementara yang satu lagi sibuk dengan kantung belanjaan dari supermarket. Air yang menyiprat dari genangan yang terinjak kakinya tak dipedulikan, meski sepatu dan nyaris setengah celananya basah kuyup.

Umpatan kasar meluncur mulus dari bibirnya saat mobil yang melintas cepat di sisi trotoar melewati kubangan air tanpa menurunkan kecepatan sedikitpun, membuat tubuhnya basah kuyup terciprat air. Ingin rasanya ia melayangkan tinju pada si pengemudi, atau setidaknya melontarkan cacian untuk membuatnya merasa lebih baik, tapi ada hal yang lebih penting yang harus dilakukannya sekarang.

Kantung belanjaan di sisi kiri dilirik kalut sebelum napas lega dihela saat melihat isinya dalam keadaan kering dan baik-baik saja.

Ia menoleh ke kanan-kiri, memastikan jalan lengang sebelum menyeberang menuju apartemen tempatnya tinggal, untuk sementara tepatnya. Setengah berlari, ia menuju _lift_ , menekan tombol bertuliskan angka lima sembari melipat payung yang barusan dipakainya. Peduli setan dengan sisa-sisa air yang menetes di sepenjuru lantai koridor apartemen.

(Petugas kebersihan memelototinya sedari tadi, sayang ia tak memperhatikan.)

Kakinya bergerak gelisah menunggu _lift_ membawanya ke lantai yang dituju. Dan saat bunyi khas _lift_ yang telah berhenti berbunyi, ia tak menghabiskan waktu untuk menunggu pintu terbuka sempurna, memilih untuk langsung menerobos melalui celah yang telah terbuka. Di saat-saat seperti ini, memiliki tubuh ramping memang ada gunanya.

Tangan kanannya merogoh saku _training_ nya, mengambil kartu kamarnya. Ditempelnya kartu itu di kotak _scanner_ di samping pintu apartemen, lalu jemarinya mengetik kode keamanan. Bunyi klik terdengar, gagang pintu ditarik terburu.

Pintu menjengkang terbuka, "Oikawa- _san_!" serunya panik dengan napas tersengal. Oikawa yang sedang selonjoran di sofa dengan selimut membungkus dari leher hingga ujung kaki, remote televisi di satu tangan dan kain kompres darurat berisi es batu di tangan yang lain langsung menoleh ke sumber suara, cengiran lebar menghiasi wajahnya.

"Cepat juga, Tobio- _chan_. Kau lari ya?" Bibir Kageyama mengerucut. Tatapan kesal dilemparnya pada kekasihnya.

"Kenapa kau malah nonton film, Oikawa- _san_? Kau seharusnya istirahat. Dan, _astaga_! Jangan bilang kau habis _makan_ _popcorn_?!" Kageyama menghentak-hentakkan kakinya, mengabaikan karpet yang ikut basah karena ulahnya, meletakkan kantung belanjaannya di konter dapur dengan kasar—setengah membanting, sesungguhnya. Iris gelapnya memelototi Oikawa dan mangkuk besar berisi remah-remah _popcorn_ di meja, sembari kedua tangannya dengan cekatan membuat teh hangat untuk kekasihnya itu.

Oikawa melempar senyum miring.

"Duh, manisnya istriku."

Kageyama nyaris membanting cangkir keramik yang dipegangnya. Tangan kirinya menyambar bungkus roti susu di dalam kantung belanjaan sebelum ia menghampiri Oikawa dan meletakkan cangkir berisi teh serta roti kesukaan kekasihnya di meja di depan sofa.

Kerutan tak kunjung pergi dari bibir Kageyama. "Berisik, Oikawa- _san_."

Ia melengos pergi, hendak mengeringkan tubuhnya yang basah kuyup—jangan sampai ia ikut sakit seperti kekasih menyebalkannya itu—juga mengganti pakaiannya. Tanpa malu-malu ia masuk ke kamar Oikawa (yang entah berapa kali sudah ditinggalinya). Lemari jati besar dibuka, mengambil handuk bersih, _sweater_ putih, _boxer_ , dan _sweatpants_ hitam, yang semuanya milik Oikawa.

Iya, _semuanya_.

Setelah selesai mengeringkan tubuh dan mengganti pakaiannya, Kageyama kembali ke ruang tengah dan mendudukkan dirinya di ujung lain sofa. Oikawa merengut.

"Kok jauh-jauh?"

"Aku tidak mau tertular, Oikawa- _san_."

"Orang bodoh tidak mungkin demam, Tobio- _chan_."

Kageyama sudah siap menyervis remote televisi tepat ke wajah rupawan kekasihnya. Oikawa buru-buru mengangkat kedua tangannya. Apapun asal jangan _wajahnya_.

"Aku berlari menerobos hujan untukmu, dan ini balasannya. Bagus sekali, Oikawa- _san_." Kageyama melipat kedua tangannya di dada, matanya tak sekalipun melirik Oikawa di ujung lain sofa. Oikawa terkekeh. Kageyama yang merajuk itu lucu sekali.

Niatnya mengabaikan kekasihnya itu sehari penuh, namun tidak jadi dilakukannya saat ia ingat belum mengganti kompres Oikawa. Segera ia bangkit mengambil kompres instan yang baru dibelinya dan kembali menghampiri Oikawa untuk memakaikan kompres itu di dahi kekasihnya dengan hati-hati.

"Jangan panggil aku 'Oikawa- _san_ '." ucap Oikawa tiba-tiba. Lagi, Kageyama mengerucutkan bibirnya, kedua alisnya bertaut, heran dengan penuturan kekasihnya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau tidak pernah mempermasalahkannya selama ini."

Senyum menggoda yang menyebalkan menghiasi wajah Oikawa. Sengaja ia mengangkat dagunya sebelum berucap angkuh, "Kamu kan juga Oikawa."

Butuh 5 detik bagi Kageyama untuk menangkap maksud ucapan Oikawa. Rona merah merambat dari pipinya hingga ujung telinga. Ia menahan keinginan untuk menggigit bibir bawahnya karena gugup. Malu-malu, ditatapnya Oikawa tepat di mata.

"Aku kan _belum_ jadi istrimu, Oikawa- _san_."

Oikawa mengambil cangkir teh yang telah disiapkan untuknya, menyisipnya perlahan. Diam-diam, senyum merambat di bibirnya menangkap implikasi dari ucapan Kageyama.

Kageyama kembali beranjak ke dapur, ingin menjernihkan pikiran, sekaligus mengambil minuman untuk dirinya sendiri. Ucapan Oikawa barusan benar-benar membuatnya terkejut. Hingga tiba-tiba Oikawa berseru dari ruang tengah.

"OH, BERARTI MAU KAN?"

(Ujung jari kaki Kageyama terantuk kaki meja saking kagetnya.)

Sambil mendesis menahan sakit, Kageyama balik menyeru galak, "Sekali lagi kau bicara, kupotong kejantananmu, Oikawa- _san_!"

(Dalam hati sesungguhnya ia panik tak terkira.)

Oikawa megap-megap. Kedua tangannya relfeks melindungi aset kebanggannya.

" _Masa depanmu, Tobio-chan!_ "

**.**

Kageyama selalu gagal paham dengan selera kekasihnya. Berulang kali sudut matanya berkedut menyaksikan film alien yang diputar dari DVD _player_ Oikawa. Tidur terdengar jauh lebih menyenangkan daripada menemani Oikawa menonton film yang tidak jelas. Namun saat ia menoleh dan mendapati kekasihnya yang terlihat begitu tenggelam dalam cerita, rasanya menemaninya tidak begitu buruk juga.

(Oikawa yang menonton film alien dengan bola mata berbinar itu lucu— _menggelikan_ , tapi lucu. Namun sampai botak sekalipun ia tak akan pernah mau mengakuinya.)

Sudut matanya menangkap bungkus roti susu yang tergeletak di meja, masih dalam keadaan semula tak tersentuh. Ia memicing heran.

"Kok tidak dimakan?" Bingung, akhirnya ia bertanya.

Oikawa, tanpa sekalipun mengalihkan tatapannya dari film di kaca televisi menyahut, "Oh? Tumben menawarkan diri. Biasanya aku baru mau minta jatah saja sudah kau tonjok."

(Kageyama sudah benar-benar nyaris menonjok kekasihnya, dengan wajah mengepul, tentu saja.)

Kageyama menghembus napas kasar, berusaha menenangkan jantungnya yang dalam mode marathon. Hatinya sibuk melontar sumpah serapah pada Oikawa dan mulut manis penuh bisa sialannya.

"Maksudku," Kageyama berdeham untuk memberikan penekanan. " _Rotinya_ , Oikawa- _san_."

Tak menjawab, Oikawa justru beringsut mendekat, lengannya merangkul bahu Kageyama erat, kepalanya disandarkan pada bahu kiri Kageyama, yang refleks didorong menjauh oleh sang empunya.

"Minggir Oikawa- _san_!" gerutunya sambil mendorong tubuh Oikawa yang berbalut selimut tebal menjauh. "Kau panas."

Oikawa tercengang. Kageyama tak paham mengapa kekasihnya berekspresi seperti itu. Lalu perlahan bibir Oikawa membentuk sebuah seringai.

"Astaga, akhirnya kau mengakuinya. Aku tahu aku memang _panas_ , Tobio _sayang_."

Kageyama kehabisan kata-kata. Memang tidak baik baginya untuk berada di dekat Oikawa dalam waktu lama, proses otaknya jadi semakin macet.

(Ia tidak pernah paham mengapa Oikawa selalu begitu mulus dalam menggoda.)

Oikawa terkekeh melihat Kageyama yang membisu dengan raut panik. Diusaknya sayang rambut kekasihnya—yang entah bagaimana selalu dapat kembali ke keadaan semula begitu saja.

Sudut matanya menangkap kredit yang mulai bermunculan di layar televisi, tanda film telah selesai. Tangannya enggan meninggalkan puncak kepala Kageyama yang kini tengah merengut.

"Oh, omong-omong, bagaimana kalau kau tinggal disini saja?"

Kageyama menoleh, kerutan di antara kedua alisnya semakin dalam.

"Aku kan memang sedang tinggal di apartemenmu, Oikawa- _san_."

Oikawa, untuk kesekian kalinya, tersenyum miring. " _Maksudku_ , untuk seterusnya dan selamanya, Tobio- _chan_ , bukan hanya sementara."

Semburat merah yang menyebar hingga leher Kageyama benar-benar pemandangan yang tak akan pernah bosan dilihat Oikawa.

Oikawa menarik tengkuk Kageyama mendekat, menempelkan dahi keduanya. Kageyama terlalu malu untuk menatap Oikawa, namun disisi lain ia juga terjebak dalam iris _hazel_ hangat kekasihnya itu.

"Minggu depan, aku ingin menemui orangtuamu."

Sebuah kecupan hangat menghinggapi bibirnya.

(Kageyama menyangkal kehangatan itu karena Oikawa sedang demam, bukan karena kecupan itu penuh emosi. Bukan, sama sekali bukan.)

"Dan juga, untuk apa aku memakan roti susu kalau pemanis berjalan sudah ada dalam rengkuhanku, hm?"

(Dalam kondisi terbakar dan meleleh di saat bersamaan, Kageyama tidak lagi tahu apakah ia menyesal atau bahagia bisa memiliki seorang Oikawa Tooru.)

**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih telah menyempatkan membaca! :)


End file.
